Laws About Love
by Angelic Bladez
Summary: AU. Post Hogwarts. SSHG. If there was ever a time to reproduce in the Wizarding World the time for action was now. Can harmony be reinstalled between Purebloods, Muggleborns and Halfbloods? May go to M for later on.
1. Changes

**Disclaimer-** Anything you recognize well congratulations you had just witness the brilliant world created by J. K. Rowling.

**Summary-** **AU. Post Hogwarts. SS/HG.** If there was ever a time to reproduce in the Wizarding World the time for action was now. Can harmony be reinstalled between Purebloods, Muggleborns and Halfbloods?

**Laws About Love  
****Prologue- Changes **

"_Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever."  
**Keri Russell  
**_

If there was ever a need to reproduce in the Wizarding World, the time is now. The last of the Horcruxes were destroyed by Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and of course Harry Potter, the Final Battle took place in which was won. Voldemort turned into ashes leaving no evidence of the cold-hearted villain except of course his loyal servants commonly known as Death Eaters who are currently happily rotting in a cell at Azkaban prison.

Life had pretty much resumed back to normal after the battle. People were not afraid to venture out into the world of the living, picking up the fragile pieces of what was left of there lives. However, it had seemed the birth rate had dropped drastically leaving the Ministry of Magic in an uproar of what to do. The future of the Wizarding World relies on the next generation of babies to insure there will be a future for everyone in the years to come. There had been many discussions on the topic and the only choice that seemed to solve this particularly hard problem was to bring in a new law, the Marriage Law.

Pureblood and Half bloods are to be married off to Muggleborns to help build harmony towards the two in which they have so cruelly lack. If anyone wishes to refuse the Marriage Law, a one-way ticket to Azkaban prison was all that they needed to consider otherwise.

With one last final discussion of the law and the outcomes that maybe achieved and what might not, the rights of everyone in the Wizarding World being brutally abused the law was passed to the Minster of Magic, Minster Bowman with the papers in his hands the fate of the Wizarding World laid within his grasp. A minute passed and with a sigh, Minster Bowman signed Law C#8091 soon to be known as the Marriage Law. Passing the papers back to his advisors Minster Bowman said in a quiet voice, "Being Minster of Magic isn't always a walk in the park."


	2. Letters

**Disclaimer- **As happy as I would be to say it I can't, I don't own anything.

**Summary- **AU. Post Hogwarts. SS/HG. If there was ever a time to reproduce in the Wizarding World the time for action was now. Can harmony be reinstalled between Purebloods, Muggleborns and Halfbloods?

* * *

**Laws About Love  
****Chapter 1- Letters**

"_If you can solve your problem, then what is the need of worrying? If you cannot solve it, then what is the use of worrying?"  
__Shantideva  
_

The student in the Great Hall were chattering away as always on a Friday morning, eagerly waiting for the day to end and the weekend to begin.

Hermione Granger sat at the Teachers table at the front of the Great Hall eating her breakfast of toast and raspberry jam, her morning coffee being momentarily neglected.

Hermione had been teaching at Hogwarts for a few years now, only coming back to her dearly beloved Hogwarts because Headmistress McGonagall needed a Transfiguration Professor and a new Head of House for Gryffindor, being unable to refuse the challenge Hermione acceptably agreed.

There was a loud screech which indicated the arrival of the owls and there packages and letters contained either to their legs or beaks. Surprisingly there were more owls then normally and when a white owl with graying streaks perched itself in front of Hermione it gave her suspicion as to whom it was from. Putting down her toast she untied the letter and began to read.

**To one Hermione Granger, **

**A new Law has recently been past, Law C#8091 also known as the Marriage Law; this affects Wizards and Witches who are turning sixteen to one hundred and five that are unmarried. Since the recent battle between the Light and the Dark, we are unfortunate to say the birth rate in the Wizarding World has dropped drastically, which have caused drastic measures. Any Pureblood or Halfblood will be paired up with a Muggleborn to marry, to install harmony between the two worlds. You will be sorted randomly, picked by your intelligence and work wise (so you will not have to change career). You will have at a lowest one month to three months to prepare and have your wedding. By the end of the second year you will have to be pregnant thus allowing time for miscarriage/s. You are to have at a minimum two children. If you wish to refuse this marriage law you will spend the rest of your natural life in Azkaban prison. You will receive your letter either later this evening or in the next couple of days with a profile on your future husband. **

**We at the Ministry of Magic appreciate your co-operation. **

**Have a nice day, **

**Jennet Greenwood **

**President of Marriage Department **

**Coy Daily **

**President of Law Enforcements **

**Minster Bowman. **

**Minster of Magic **

It didn't take long after Hermione had finished reading her letter that the cries of distress from the female population and groans from the male population of utter frustration echoed throughout the hall. Many of the seventh and sixth year girls ran out of the Great Hall crying. There was also a great deal of murmuring and whispering sometimes as loud as shouts of protest against this law.

Hermione looked on; the look of utmost shock had etched its way upon her face not knowing how to react to the newly enforced law. Never in her life did she think she could wake up one morning a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, twenty two and single to being engaged and not even knowing who the groom to be was. And all the Ministry could say was 'Have a nice day'.

While in her state of shock Hermione hadn't notice Headmistress McGonagall stand up and address the school, bellowing for there silence. She hadn't noticed when the hall fell silence and she didn't notice that as she stalked out of the Great Hall that all eyes were upon her.

"Hermione, nothing can be done" A calm Scottish voice stated.

"What do you mean nothing can be done. Of course there has to be a way to stop this law!" Angrily Hermione paced back and forth in front of the fire in McGonagall's office that used to be occupied by the late Albus Dumbledore.

The day had been long and emotional for everyone and classes had been dismissed. For most of the day Hermione had been trying to find a way out of the law but so far she held no luck hence why she came to McGonagall's office after dinner.

"Hermione" Minerva started but was interrupted by her distressed colleague.

"There has to be something I can do" her pacing did not crease "Gah, I should be able to think of something, there has to be a loop hole of some sort if I can just find it, it'll be alright"

"Hermione" Minerva started again "there is nothing you can do. You have been told your choices and frankly I don't think you wish to spend the rest of your life in Azkaban."

"Azkaban seems better at the moment then marriage"

"Just think for a minute before you go throwing your life away. You never know this marriage may be the best thing that could ever happen to you. You'll have a family and at a least two children. You are not the only one going through this Marriage Law Hermione, I am too and I am actually looking forward to it." A small smile graced the elder witch's lips as the idea of finally settling down crossed her thoughts, seventy-nine is old and young enough to still start a family. Life seems to continue on more in the Wizarding World then in the Muggle World with a little help of magic.

After a small amount of time had passed since Minerva's last comment Hermione spoke but not before sighing.

"You are right, I should be at least grateful of this soon to be marriage. I'll be able to have a little bundle of joy for myself well two actually" Hermione offered a slight small to the other witch, in which she took warmly sending one back Hermione's way. "After all the thought of having a baby seems almost appealing" She only just hoped that her husband seemed almost appealing too.

Later that night after curfew Professor Granger graced the corridors of Hogwarts doing her nightly rounds. Tonight her round focus more on the Astronomy Tower a place known for love sick teens who aim for a make out session or even a quickie. However tonight she was mildly surprise when no one was to be found but was most likely from the events of earlier today. Seeing as there were no points to be deducted from any of the houses Hermione strode over to the edge of the Astronomy Tower, her hands gripping tightly to the railing from fear of falling.

She looked up at the star shining in all there chivalry it was a clear night and the moon was a lovely round orb. Her fascination of the stars and moon existed since a young age they always looked at peace with one and other; she used to think that the stars were soldiers of wars long ago. They shone in all there elegance for the deeds they had committed, sometimes they were lost soldiers unsure of there purpose or where to go, those were the falling stars. That's how she felt, like a falling star, unsure of her purpose and where to go.

As if in a daze she whispered softly to herself "I'm so lost and confused" Tears of frustration leaked the corner of her eyes the hot, salty substance traced her face gently. In all her wildest dreams Hermione never thought she would receive a reply.

"So am I, Professor"

Hermione jumped from being startled and turned around wiping her face. Her brown eyes widen upon meeting black orbs that bored firmly into her own, his face emotionless as always who could misplace Professor Snape's intensive stare for anyone else. He stood in the middle of the circular room now, his shoulders stiff as per usual. He looks so calm and collective but didn't he just agree he was lost and confused also?

"What may I ask brings you to the Astronomy Tower Miss Granger?"

"Professor Snape, I did not see you there and you gave me quiet a fright. I was just- well- uh I was just mulling over today's events." She felt like an idiot for stuttering over her words it was almost as if he wasn't her equal and was her snarky Potions Master once more. If an after thought she added "If you don't mind me asking Professor, what brings you here?"

"If you must know Miss Granger I come up here from the dank dungeons to clear my head and get some fresh air" his voiced seemed softer then usual and he approached her quietly "After all that has happened today I think one is entitled just that. It seems the whole castle seems it fit to discuss the new law all day and evening that it has given me quiet a headache that cannot be cured with a simple potion."

"It's not something that can be easily avoided no. I just dread the thought of being married and not knowing them, him, my husband" The tears once again threatened to fall.

"If it's any consolation I feel the same way as you do maybe not the husband bit but I can assure you the idea of marring a woman without formally greeting isn't my idea of a good marriage. However it is just something we can not help. So I suggest Miss Granger is to suck it up and confront your fears" With that the Potions Master turned on his heels and retreated back to the door robes billowing like deaths cape.

Hermione looked at the back of the withdrawing Professor "Something never change."


	3. Acceptance

**Disclaimer-** No matter how many times I say 'I do, I do, I do' in reality 'I don't, I don't, I don't' own anything remotely from the Harry Potter Universe.

**Summary- **AU. Post Hogwarts. SS/HG. If there was ever a time to reproduce in the Wizarding World the time for action was now. Can harmony be reinstalled between Purebloods, Muggleborns and Halfbloods?

**

* * *

****  
Chapter 2- Acceptance**

"_A weak man has doubts before a decision, a strong man has doubts afterwards"  
Karl Kraus  
_

Hermione woke up late the next morning seeing as it was a Saturday and getting out of bed she then proceeding into the shower to rid the feeling of despair. Dressing in simple black robes lined with red silk she left her quarters and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, heaven forbid it wasn't as dramatic as it was yesterday.

When arriving at her destination, scatted amounts of students sat at their appointed House table due to the fact it was almost ten and a fine sunny day for playing about in the grounds or getting up to mischief, or a good old practice on the Qudditch pitch.

Taking her usual seat at the Teachers Table Hermione poured herself a cup of strong coffee and put a few slabs of bacon onto her plate. Looking down the long table there was only but a few selective teachers still eating breakfast or gossiping to one and other. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick seemed engaged in a deep conversation on the pros and cons of the Marriage Law while Professor Kilby; the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher deducted points from the House of Hufflepuff for inappropriate behavior.

About to engorge in her meal a lone grey owl flew into the Great Hall perching it's self elegantly in front of Hermione. Dropping the knife and fork on the golden plate with a echoing 'clatter'. Hermione shakily reached for the letter fumbling with the string to untie it from the owl. Once succeeding with the would be simple task and giving some toast to the owl which speedily flew off she opened the seal that had 'MoM' on it. Taking the letter out it read as following

**Dear Miss Granger, **

**It is our greatest pleasure to announce your future husband, Professor Severus Tobias Snape. As you are aware you have three months in order to have your wedding and in that time we strongly suggest to have preparation sorted out as soon as possible. We at the ministry wish you the most luck and look forward to the best results from this law. **

**Congratulations on your engagement, **

**Jennet Greenwood**

**President of Marriage Department **

**Minster Bowman **

**Minster of Magic. **

Hermione couldn't believe it. She sat stunned in her chair and at a lost for words for the second time in forty eight hours. Her mouth opened and closed and resembled a fish remarkably until she managed to make sense "Oh god". Standing up in a trance and pocketing the letters Hermione fled the Great Hall in desperate need of mulling over these many thoughts.

Sure Snape wasn't that bad once you got to know the man and he was classed as a hero to the Order for the years of spying for us. Dumbledore trusted that man with his life the one he lost in the Final Battle. Respect for Snape she had but is he family material? She'll have to have a word with him later but for now a drink was in need.

Heading towards the stairs for the long trek to Gryffindor Tower where her quarters laid she was stopped when a voice hissed out "Miss Granger" swearing under her breath for her lack of luck.

"Yes Professor Snape?" Hermione turned around forcing a smile to face the man who engaged her thoughts.

"I believe" drawled Snape "that a little chat is in order" there was no room for reconsideration for Snape continued to speak while turning around in the opposite direction "We'll continue at the lake".

Hermione struggled to keep up with the long strides of the wizard in front of her. He didn't necessarily seem angry and was surprisingly calm although Snape being cool and cooperative seemed more alarming. As they approached the lake Hermione decided to sit down on a large rock while Snape on the other hand walked over to the edge of the water just staring out at it. The silence hadn't been broken and after five minutes or so since arrival Hermione went to speak when Snape spoke first.

"I'll take it you've received your letter from the Ministry then?" His voice was quiet and far off.

"Yes, not long before I left the Hall" her voice equally quiet hoping it didn't quiver.

"Then we have much to discuss but first I would like to ask for a favor you could say" Snape turned around and his cold black eyes softened if that is possible.

Hermione looked at him and turned her head to the side in curiosity. 'Tred carefully' flashed swiftly through her mind but just as quickly went out the imaginary window.

"If the favor is within reason" Not knowing what she has gotten herself into.

"Miss Granger I'm a man of tradition and by being so I must ask for your hand of marriage even if we are already engaged."

Hermione gasped as Snape knelt down on one knee and held out a blue velvet box revealing the flawless ring from within.

"Miss Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and mother of my children?"

Hermione was shocked that Snape, evil Potions Master, fellow colleague would propose to her when they where already promised together by magic itself. Although he did say he was a man of traditions. Realizing she had not said anything dew to the small clearing of a throat. A quick "yes" was said and the gold band having a beautiful pattern engraved with a medium size diamond was placed on her finger claiming her as his.

Noticing her examine the ring a smirk crossed his pale face. "I see you like the ring. It has been past down in my family for generation and will continue to be past down for generations to come. A valuable heirloom it is" The proudness in his voice stood out strong.

"It's beautiful" was breathlessly let out from being overwhelmed.

"Yes." His voice changing from proudness to teacher like "Now that that is sorted we still have to discuss living arrangements, wedding arrangements and children" the last part coming out as a sneer.

"I suppose you are right. Where will we live? You have your Slytherin's to look after as I have my Gryffindor's. Both are in two entirely different places in the castle. If a student wishes to call upon us they would either have the long trek to Gryffindor Tower or vise visa for the Gryffindor's only to the dungeons"

"You are a witch are you not?" When she didn't answer him he continued "And you are aware of the purpose of floo powder? We have wands for a reason do we not? You can simple put up a charm with a wave of your wand so you will know when a student is in need. They claim you to be the smartest witch of her age I'm sure Potter and Weasley could have figured that out." A smug smirk lifting the edge of his mouth

Keeping as calm as one can be whilst being insulted Hermione spoke with an edge "Still ruthlessly insulting Ron and Harry after they have graduated, help contribute in saving the Wizarding World and have nothing to do with them that you feel that you need to protect your repretation of being a bastard?"

A short nod was given to inform Hermione that he had heard her.

Looking thoughtful for a moment she continued "The wedding can be small and simple inviting a few friends and family."

"Yes I think that should be best and if I may say so we should have it as soon as necessary, before the rush."

Quickly doing calculations on the things she will need and that will have to be done in her head Hermione nodded saying "Give me three weeks. All I need to do is get my dress, a location, flowers and my family and friends. And you need your robes and your guest."

"That sounds fine however I would like to have the wedding here at Hogwarts. It has been my home for many years as it has been your own."

"That should be fine I could talk to Minerva later on if you like." Snape gave another curt nod.

The rest of the day was spent by the lake planning and discussing and a short trip to Hogsmeade for Hermione to get a dress and other odds and ends. By the time she returned to the castle it was the last rays of sunlight tingeing the sky a vibrant pink. Dinner would be vast approaching and not wanting to carry her purchases to Gryffindor Tower a quick shrinking charm later they were placed in the inside pocket of her robes.

When entering the Great Hall Hermione made a mental note to talk to Minerva later tonight but for now a nice warm meal of roast beef and vegetables was calling her.

Severus sat in his chambers Miss Granger his fiancé he reminded himself still had an impeccable way of being the same insufferable little Gryffindor she had always been when teaching. It was bad enough to put up with her for seven year going for one hour a day to two hours when she decided upon taking Advance Potions. And somehow slowly she went from student to colleague to wife was all too much to last a lifetime which he will have to endure.

Admitting a low groan Severus muttered to no one in particular "A brandy or two should do the trick."

_

* * *

_**  
_A/N-_**_ Please read and review. I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. Thank you **Tupz** for being the first to review )  
_


End file.
